Mixing Relations
by Draco's Baby Girl
Summary: While going out with Harry, Ginny spots him and Cho, who has a huge crush on him, kissing. She knows that she likes him and gets back at him by going out with the unexpected.
1. Together

Title: Mixed Relations

Author: Draco's Baby Girl

Summary: While going out with Harry, Ginny spots him and Cho, who has a huge crush on Harry, kissing. She knows that she likes him and gets back at him by going out with the unexpected. 

Genre: Romance/Suspenseful

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: If you think I would actually own these characters, you're nuts!

Note: This is only my second story so please don't flame me, too bad.

****

Chapter 1-Together

It was true; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were going out. They had been together for since her 4th year. Now she was in her 6th year. She was 16 years old, 5'6" and filled out in the right places. Harry on the other hand was now 17, in his last year at Hogwarts. He was 6'1", had the same messy hair and was muscular. That's right they had been together for 2 years. Now, Harry was quite popular amongst the students and had many female followers, but one unparticular follower really pissed Ginny off. It was Cho Chang, Harry's crush from his 3rd year. Cho was particularly fond of him and had been so for quite a while. Ever since the D.A. meetings 2 yeas ago.

Now usually the many female followers didn't bug Ginny, but there was something about Cho. Was it because she'd been eyeing Harry for 2 years? Was it because Harry used to have a crush on her? She just couldn't figure it out. So, she decided to let it go. 

But after a while it got unbearable to the point that she almost couldn't take it. Every time Harry would see Cho in the hallway she would stop and giggle and wave in the flirtiest way she could. But Ginny knew that Harry would never leave her. Until one day…

A/N- Hey…this is only the second story I've ever written on hear so please don't flame me to bad. Constructive criticism is welcomed. So are any suggestions. Now PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Hugs and Kisses

Chapter 2-Hugs and Kisses

…When she spotted Cho and Harry, together! Not pass in the hallway together. Not even say "Hi" and walk past each other. She couldn't believe what she saw. Harry was giving Cho a hug. But she knew Cho was trying to make it more. Cho wanted Harry to break up with Ginny and she knew how she was going to do it. Then Ginny saw Cho whisper something in Harry's ear. It looked like the words, "I love you". Ginny got furious. Up until this point, she had never thought Harry would leave her, but now she wasn't so sure. She knew that Cho liked Harry. But did he like her back. She didn't know what to do. So she ran. She ran and ran until she finally dumped into someone.

"Watch were your going Weasley," she heard a harsh voice say.

"Shut up Mal-ferret!" she screamed.

"I take it when your brother says it, I take it when Potty and Mudblood say it, but don't you ever, EVER CALL ME THAT NAME!!!!" screamed Malfoy.

Angry as could be Ginny stood up. She looked Malfoy straight in the eye and did something she never thought she would have courage to do.

"OUCH!!!" screamed Malfoy, with blood trickling from his lip.

Yes, Ginny had punched Malfoy. She didn't know why she had done it, all she knew was that she did it and she couldn't take it back. She looked at Malfoy who was now holding his lip. Some how he seemed different. She couldn't figure out how. Sure he now had a bloody lip, but that wasn't it. In the six years she'd been there he had grown taller and she knew many of her fellow students thought he was quite handsome. In fact, even some of her fellow Gryffindors thought of him as quite good looking. But that wasn't it either. She just wasn't sure.


	3. Forever and Always

****

Chapter 3-Forever and Always

Just then, Ginny heard footsteps. She turned around to see her older brother, Ron.

"Ginny, why are you down here by the dun-…" he started before he noticed Draco, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" screamed Ron.

"Me? Why don't you ask her? She punched me. I did nothing," said Draco.

"What happened Ginny? Why were you down here by the dungeons?"

"Why don't you ask your friend? He was the reason I ran into Malfoy in the first place."

"You mean it's all the Potty's fault you gave me a bloody lip?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes," replied Ginny, who was now crying with anger.

"Come on Gin, I'll talk to Harry, meanwhile you can talk to Hermione."

So, Ron and Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower, leaving Malfoy still sitting on the floor.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway Cho leaned in for the kill. She kissed Harry (and I'm not talking peck on the cheek). Harry didn't even know what had hit him. All he knew was that one moment he had been giving Cho a hug trying to comfort her over the lose of Cedric once again when just like two years earlier, she leaned in and kissed him. Why was she doing this? Did she not know that he and Ginny were together? They kept kissing until all of a sudden he pulled away.

"This isn't right. I shouldn't be here. At least not with you. I have to go," sputtered Harry.

"Why Harry? Don't you like me? Didn't you like what just happened? I mean, I know that you and Ginny are together, but that makes what we have even more excite-" she got cut off by Harry.

"That's just it Cho. We have nothing. Me and Ginny, that is something. You and me, well, we're just friends."

"Is that all that you think I am? A friend, an aquantence. Even after all those years that you liked me, that is all you can say. Now, when I finally like you back, seriously, you want to be only friends. I can't believe you. But you can trust Harry Potter, I will get you somehow, even if that means taking drastic measures."

And with that, Cho ran back to the Ravenclaw common room. So, all alone, Harry was left standing there thinking about Cho's last words to him, "I will got you somehow, even if that means taking drastic measures." I mean what was she going to plan to do, kill Ginny. "No," thought Harry, "she wouldn't possibly risk expulsion just for a guy." But then he thought a little more. "But," he continued, "what if she could make it look like an accident. I mean she could just say that her and Ginny were fake dueling and Ginny's jinks accidentally backfired. OH NO, I MUST WARN GINNY!!" 

Harry ran back to the common room as fast as possible. He knew what he had to do. He was going to go straight to Ginny and tell her to never trust Cho alone. She was going to tell her never to follow her to a secluded place. Then when he finally got to the common room it wasn't Ginny he saw, but Ron.

"Hey Ron. What are you up to?" asked Harry, not noticing the glare on Ron's face.

"I can't believe you. What could you have possible done?" stuttered Ron.

"What are you talking about mate?" said Harry, still not noticing the glare he was getting.

"What did you do to my sister that would piss her off to the point that she would go running off toward the dungeons, run into Malfoy, and punch him?"

"WOW! Ginny punched Malfoy. When? Why?"

"I don't know. She said to ask you. She said you had done something so she went running off. She ran into him and apparently, he made her mad so she punched him. Se did a good job of it too. She gave him a bloody lip."

"Well I don't know what I did but I must warn Ginny of something."

"What? What's wrong?" ask Ron with a look of great worry on his face.

"Well," started Harry, "Cho and I were walking around talking about Cedric and I went to give her a hug when all of a sudden she kissed me and-"

Ron cut him off there, "You kissed Cho, while still going out with my sister. I have a right mind to hit you here and n-"

"NO RON!!! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!!! She kissed _me_. Then I pulled away and she asked why I had done it. I told her I was still with Ginny and that I couldn't see her and that me and her could be friends. Then she said that even if she had to go to drastic measures she would get me to go out with her yet."

Ron stood silently for a couple of moments when all of a sudden they saw someone walk down from the girls' dormitory. It was Ginny. At first, she just stood there looking at Harry. She did not say a word but had a look as if she had heard the whole conversation. Then she ran over to Harry and kissed him.

A/N- I know my chapters are kind of short right now but that is because I keep running out of stuff to say…but trust me I will try and try to make my chapters longer!


	4. Trust

> Chapter 4-Trust
> 
> "I heard what you just said to Ron, Harry," said Ginny drying tears from her face.
> 
> "You did?" asked Harry.
> 
> "I'll leave you two alone to talk this over, ok?" asked Ron.
> 
> "Thanks," smiled Ginny.
> 
> "See you in the dormitory mate," said Ron looking at Harry as he walked off.
> 
> "How much of my explanation did you hear?" asked Harry.
> 
> "Enough."
> 
> "Did you hear about what Cho said?"
> 
> "Yes I heard it."
> 
> "What did you think about what I said?"
> 
> "It was fine. What did you think about the kiss you had with Cho?"
> 
> "It was fine, why?"
> 
> "HARRY POTTER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ACTUALLY KISSED THAT STUPID SLUT AND LIKED IT! YOU STUPID…MAN-WHORE!!!"
> 
> Harry stood in awe, as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had Ginny actually called him that? Did she seriously consider him man-whore? He just couldn't believe that Ginny, the girl that he had told Cho no because of, was calling him a man-whore.
> 
> "Ginny, calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that…" Harry paused for a long moment, "DAMMIT IT WAS _HER_ FAULT NOT _MINE_!!! _SHE_ KISSED _ME_!!! _I_ DIDN'T WANT IT, IT JUST HAPPENED!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR NOT TRUSTING _ME_!"
> 
> And with that, Ginny ran up to the dormitory crying. When she got there, Hermione looked at her with a worried face.
> 
> "What happened down there? I heard yelling but I was afraid to come down in case something got too out of hand," said Hermione as she tried to comfort her friend.
> 
> "I think I'm going to break up with Harry," sobbed Ginny, harder than ever.
> 
> "Are you sure that is what you want Ginny? I mean you guys have been going out for two years now and Cho never bothered you before," said Hermione worriedly.
> 
> "But she never kissed him before now either."
> 
> "Well I guess your right but still Ginny, two years is a long time and then to just stop going out so suddenly…" Hermione started to drift off as she spoke.
> 
> "I've already decided, tomorrow I'm going to break up with Harry!"
> 
> And with that Ginny finally decided to call it a night.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Meanwhile, in the guys' dormitory Harry and Ron were having another conversation about the incident downstairs.
> 
> "Don't take it personal Harry. She probably didn't mean it at all," said Ron, changing into his pajamas.
> 
> "But Ron you don't understand. If you could have heard the anger in her voice. I mean…" Harry trailed off.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I think I'm going to break up with Ginny in the morning."
> 
> "Why? I don't understand Harry."
> 
> "Did you not hear what I just said Ron?" questioned Harry, "She got mad at me because Cho kissed _me. I _did nothing. It was all Cho's fault. She did it and I was yelled at. Therefore, I want to beak-up with Ginny. I just don't think that she trusts me and I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't trust me at all."
> 
> "Okay Harry. I understand. But I still think that maybe you should give her another chance. Maybe just, give her a little bit of time to calm down. Or maybe if I talked to her."
> 
> "NO RON! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO HER! IF I WANTED ANYONE TO TALK TO HER, I WOULD DO IT MYSELF! I'M BREAKING UP WITH HER TOMORROW! END OF STORY! GOOD NIGHT RON!"
> 
> Then Harry changed into his pajamas and went to bed without saying a single word to Ron. Finally, after a little while, Ron decided to go to bed as well.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I couldn't really think of anything to write and my computer has been busted. Please R/R.


End file.
